The Apple Falls Far From the Tree
by Raven Jalorda
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Applejack go for a hike, while they do so they find an amazing sunset on top of the hill... then IT happens


One day on a beautiful and sunny morning in ponyville, Rainbow Dash was sound asleep in her bed, inside her room. She rested until some sun rays sneaked it's way into Rainbow Dash's room, and shined on her gorgeous, light blue coat. Rainbow Dash, got out of bed and stretched out her wings. She opened the door in her room and trotted out. in the hallways of her house made out of, soft, fluffy clouds, she gazed upon a calendar. It said that her and Applejack, were going hiking.

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Today, me and Applejack, are going to have one heck of a time!" She exclaimed to herself. She then walk to a door, opened it, and it was leading her to the outside world. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, so she can really get the feel of the outside world. She didn't have to worry about bringing Scootaloo, because she was going to stay at Rarity's house with Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom for a few days.

Rainbow Dash then walk of the edge of the cloud she was on, at first she didn't move at all until the last minute when she was about to hit the ground, then she flapped her wings with all her strength, preventing her from falling to her doom. Then Rainbow Dash started to fly upwards in the sky, then headed her way to Applejack's barn. Later at Applejack's barn. Applejack was carrying a saddle, packed with tons of supplies. When Rainbow Dash saw that she instantly commented on it.

"Come on Applejack!" Rainbow Dash told her friend. "You don't need to bring all that junk with you!" The pegasus snared.

"Well, I just thought, all these supplies that I pack would come in handy if we ever need 'em." The orange earth pony told her friend.

"But that would just slow us down!" Rainbow Dash whined.

"I got apple cider in this her bag." Applejack replied. Rainbow Dash looked at her friend, shocked, as her friend smirked.

"Alright, alright." Rainbow Dash said "Geez!" She said as she started to walk to the place they're headed in. Applejack of coursed followed her friend.

Later at a peaceful little forest, the two friends started to _**horse **_around a bit, while they walked on a road they would push each other a bit, stuff like that. They would eventually stop for a snack, or a drink from Applejack's saddle. Then later, the path came to an end.

"Shoot. While we better go back for the day." Applejack said. The earth pony turned around and started to head back to where she and her friend came from. But Rainbow Dash, flew above the faded path, and realized it lead to a huge hill.

"Rainbow Dash! Let's go!" Applejack called to her friend.

"Come on! Can't we at least go on this one hill?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack rolled her eyes, and walk towards her friend.

"Alright, sugar cube, you win, but after we need to get home soon." Applejack said.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash shouted with joy.

"Just one question." Applejack said seriously.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What's so special about this here hill?"

"Well…" Rainbow said, then shrugged. Applejack chuckled a bit.

Later, we find the two ponies at the top of a very high cliff. The must have been hiking for a while since, there was a beautiful sunset, right in front of the girls.

"Wow, check that out." Applejack said as she as pointed her hoof at the sunset. "Now ain't that a sight?" Applejack, had a calm voice as she smiled at the sunset

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome!" Rainbow Dash said smiling at the sunset as well.

"You now. this reminds me of the time where my ma and pa would watch the sunset with me when I was a little filly. Applejack said. Then Rainbow Dash frowned and looked at her friend.

"You miss them now huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack nodded.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel better, knowing they're in heaven, and someday. I'm gonna get to see 'em again." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash looked surprised. She always thought it was cool that Applejack, always tried to find a way to make things better for herself… for her family… for everypony… The pegasus smiled.

"Besides we shouldn't really be thinking of sad things now right?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack smiled.

"Yeah." Then Applejack walked up to the edge of the cliff to get a better view of the sunset. Even though she could have seen it perfectly fine, she wanted a bigger view of the sky, and the sun. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings a few times and started to fly towards her, then all out of nowhere, the ground by Applejack started to crack. The friends gasped together. Before Applejack had the chance to get to safety a chunk of the land detached from the hill, then fell to the ground. Now, Applejack did jump off of the chunk of dirt but, the saddle she was wearing had a lot of stuff in it that it messed up with her jump, and then she was just falling through the air.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack screamed as she was falling.

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow screamed back, then she flew down to safe her friend but in the middle of flying a bunch of trees got in her way. The twigs and branches scratched up Rainbow Dash, leaving cuts on her, Some cuts were barely noticeable, but other cuts were so bad, they just gushing out blood. But Rainbow Dash was determine to save her friend! She wiggled and squirm her way out of the trees, even her blood flowed out of her, like how a water fountain flows out water, from those little angel thingies. After that she scanned the place for any signs of Applejack.

"APPLEJACK! COME ON OUT!" The pegasus shouted out in fear. "APPLEJACK!?" She shouted once more. "HELLO!? COME ON! JUST SAY SOMETHING!" She shouted, as she flew around the forest looking for Applejack. "ANYTHING!" She yelled one more time. Then she saw something like Applejack's hoof or something. Rainbow Dash flew by it as fast as she could. Then she saw the horrors. Applejack was there, but she was covered in blood. She was bleeding even more than Rainbow Dash was. Applejack wasn't moving or anything. Rainbow Dash took the saddle of of the Applejack, just to see shards of glass, from apple cider bottles in her back.

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow screamed. She then picked up the corpse of her friend. "WAKE UP!" She started to shake the corpse. The corpse just lay there in her hooves, doing absolutely nothing but bleeding out more, and more blood. "No…" Rainbow said calmly. She gave Applejack's body one more shake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later at the hospital, the main six was in a waiting room except for you-know-who.

"So that's what happened…" Rainbow Dash said, explaining why Applejack's dead body was in the emergency room of the hospital and herself in bandages. She then started to cry. "And it's all my fault!" She squealed, as she cried.

"Darling it's not your fault." Rarity told Rainbow Dash, as she was going to put her hoof around her. Rainbow Dash then hitted Rarity's hoof.

"YES IT IS!" Rainbow Dash squealed again, only louder.

"Rainbow Dash, it could've happened to any of us" Twilight Sparkle tried to explain. (fyi Twilight's an alicorn)

"Yeah but, it happened that I WAS RIGHT THERE!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie screamed. Everypony looked at her. "Applejack might have a chance to make it! I mean the doctor guy hasn't told us yet!" Pinkie Pie screamed in excitement!

"Pinkie… I don't think-" Fluttershy, was saying until the doctor, stepped out of the room. The remaining main six look at the doctor pleading, but he just shook his head.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly took off his glasses, and wiped away a tear from his eye. "She was long gone before you got her here." The rest of the main six gasped.

Later, at Applejack's funeral.

"We're here today, because of the tragic death of little Applejack." Granny Smith said. "She may be gone from our world, but she's in a better place… she's in heaven. We Apples will have a hard time at first, without our dear, Applejack, but we'll get used to things over time. And is Applejack was here, she would want us all to stop crying and…" Granny Smith suddenly started to tear up. "And be happy, we had her in our lives." She then turned to Big Mac, hugged him and cried.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said, crying. Rainbow Dash, watch everypony cried, and she felt guilty for it all.

Later, after the funeral, Rainbow Dash arrived at Applejack's grave.

"Hey…" She said weakly. "So what's it like to see your parents again?" She asked the grave. She then couldn't take it anymore. Rainbow Dash then hugged the grave. "I'M SORRY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M SORRY!"


End file.
